A Centuries Redemption
by WeavileWarfare
Summary: Ash is dead. At least that is what everyone thinks. What happens when a certain Sinnoh Champion finds him and personally invites him to the Centuries Cup? How will his old friends react to the new Ash and how he views them? * * Discontinued * *
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my first fic, so don't rant. This is a RayShipping story (Ashx Cynthia). **

"**Speech"**

'**Thought'**

'_**Flashback'**_

**XXX**

A man stood upon a hill overlooking his hometown that was full of memories, not all good ones.

"Pika" said his ever faithful mouse that was perched on his shoulder.

"I know Pikachu, I miss her too" said the man. "Lets go" the man said with an expressionless face.

Pikachu was worried, his friend had become cold and distant from society after _that_ happened. Little did he know the man was thinking about the same thing.

The man was in deep thought while walking through the forest that neighbored his town. He was replaying what happened on _that_ day.

_**Flashback**_

_We see a 14 year old boy with unruly black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder. His name is Ash Ketchum, born and raised in Pallet town by His mother and Professor Oak to an extent. Both Him and his pokemon were depressed after their loss and the Lily of the Valley Conference. They had put all they had into the battle, but ended up losing to the man with the legendaries. _

"_I don't get it Pikachu" said the man. "We pulled out all the stops and only beat two of his pokemon. Why did we lose?" continued Ash._

"_Pika chu chu Pikachu Pika Pi" said the small rodent in a sullen voice._

"_No Pikachu, don't blame yourself. If anything I should be the one to blame" _

" _PIKA PI CHU PI PIKA!" exclaimed the rodent._

"_I know but I feel like there was more that could be done."_

"_Pikachu chu Pi"_

"_You know what Pikachu" Ash started, "You're right, I shouldn't beat myself up about it, thanks buddy." Ash finished._

_After a short period of silence, " You wanna race home buddy?" _

"_Pika!" and the two took of running._

_**Scene Change**_

"_MOOOOMMMM, I home!" Shouted the boy_

_Ash heard a few footsteps, a squeak of surprise and the next thing he knew, he couldn't breath. _

"_M..om c..a..a.n't bre..ath" Ash choked out._

"_Oh Ash I'm so sorry" Exclaimed his mom. "I saw you battle at the finals, you did well" She smiled._

"_I don't want to talk about it mom" he said, a little depressed._

"_Why Ash you did really well?" questioned his mother._

"_No I didn't, but I've moved on"_

"_Good for you sweetie" Delia happily said "Also there are some people that want to see you in the back" Then she went back to making dinner not knowing that this would be the last time she saw her son._

_**Scene Change**_

_Ash walked into his backyard and saw all his friends, Brock, Misty, May, Tracey, Dawn, and strangely Drew who had his arm around May. Now the Ash that they knew was somewhat of a lie, he wasn't dense so he then felt happy that May had found someone. What he saw next was shocking. Gary was standing there with a few of his old friends too. Max was there as well. They all wore confident smirks and a bit of anger in there eyes. Ash of course, being Ash didn't notice._

"_Hey guys!" Ash said_

"_Ash we need to talk to you about something." The dark haired breeder said as he stepped forward._

"_Ash we want you to stop" He said_

"_What?" Ash exclaimed confusedly_

_Next it was Misty's turn "Ash we want you to give up your dream."_

"_WHAT! WHY?!" shouted Ash_

"_Ash it's been 4 years and you haven't even made it to the finals! Look at me Ash, I gave up my dream and found a better one and I'm even more happy now." Gary yelled as he stepped forward._

"_Why, why would you all do this to me" Ash started while on the verge of crying."Ash.." Misty started "Can it Misty, if you all believe that i'm a failure, so be it. At least I have my pokemon"_

"_Not anymore Ash" Drew said while smirking._

"_What did you do to them" Ash hissed while spitting and glaring venom at Drew._

"_I didn't do anything, they chose to leave you" Drew stated in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_LIES! THEY WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!" Ash shouted._

"_Whatever you believe Ash. I'll face you one on one to prove it" Drew proposed_

"_Fine" Ash said_

_The group spread out so Drew was facing Ash and Ash had his back to his house._

"_This will be a one on one unofficial battle between Drew Shu and Ash Ketchum" Brock said while saying the latter's name with so much venom it hurt as to hear. "Release your pokemon" Brock continued._

"_To the battlefront." Ash said while motioning to Pikachu._

"_Lets see if you remember this guy" Drew said as he threw out Ash's Torkoal. "They all chose different trainers."_

"_Damn it! I put all my love and care into you and this is how you repay me Torkoal?!" Torkoal just grunted._

"_Torkoal Flamethrower!" Torkoal released a torrent of flames aimed for Pikachu_

"_Dodge It Pikachu!" Pikachu acrobatically dodged by doing a frontflip over the _

"_Now Torkoal Smog!" Torkoal released a poisonous fog at Pikachu that surrounded the battlefield making it impossible to see_

"_Pikachu Thunderbolt!" The Thunderbolt then touched the gas and exploded due to the lightning igniting the gas_

"_Overheat!" Torkoal shot a beam of concentrated flames at Pikachu. It missed, muched to Ash's relief, but then he realized, it was heading straight for him. Pikachu watched in horror while Drew was just smirking._

_Only one thing was going through Ash's mind right now 'I'm screwed'._

_Suddenly A green blur crashed into Ash sending the blur and Ash to the ground in a loud "THUD". _

"_Sceptile!" exclaimed Ash. He so excited that one of his pokemon didn't betray him that he captured him right away. (Drew and the rest released the rest of his pokemon so they could capture him). He was so excited that he didn't notice that the Overheat had impacted his house . He was awoken from his stupor by a shriek of pain. Ash slowly turned around fearing the worst and hoping for the best. The sight that meet him scarred him for years to come. It was his house with the back wall totally demolished and the whole building was falling apart due to the flames that totally consumed the build and its structural support. His mothers shriek of pain was enough for him to get going. He dove through a flaming window to find his mother. _

_Silence was all that was left except for the occasional flicker from the flames._

_A few minutes later the police came. Drew explained everything from his point of view, which included Ash blowing up his house. _

_Still, silence._

_Then a burst of flames and sound and Ash was seen pulling a charred body, later identified as Delia Ketchum, out of the burning building._

_**Flashback End**_

Ash had now entered his home town that has a hatred for his so great, they denied he ever even lived there. He was no more of a rumor or a bad bedtime tale told told to kids. He came here to honor the grave of the one he supposedly killed, his mother, Delia Ann Ketchum.

He walked up the path to the Pallet sematary That was located on a hill. He wove his way between grave to his mothers. He was there in under a minute due to him visiting there in the past.

_Delia Ann Ketchum_

_Great Mother, Friend, and Cook_

_Pride of Pallet_

_RIP_

This inscription mocked him whenever he came. _Great Mother…._ To Ash she was the best mother of all. Caring, Compassionate, Kind, Loving, and Supportive. _Great Mother…. _Look how he turned out, a psychopathic killer in his former friends eyes and a dead man in societies.

He was so busy mourning that he didn't notice a speeding bullet of a pokemon approaching fast.

**Cynthia P.O.V.**

'I know where we have to go next'. "Garchomp to Pallet Town"

Garchomp instantly knew what was going on. She went there every year to mourn the loss of _him. _She pushed the town every year to have a grave for him, but they denied he even existed. She went to each of his friends, and even worse, they denied they knew him.

"Gaaarrr" It nodded in response

"Lets go"

**Time Skip**

"There it is Garchomp, Pallet Town"

"Gachomp gar gar chomp gar"

Cynthia blushed and retorted "No Garchomp I am not going there just there to hope to see him" 'Well maybe…. Stop thinking like that Cynthia'. She finished mentally berating herself as they touched down only to see a stranger in a fetal position with his elbows on his knees sitting in silence. He wore a grey cloak that covered his face and almost all of his body.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Ummm who are you?" a feminine voice asked

Ash's head whipped around to get the shock of his life, Cynthia Shirona, Champion of Sinnoh, was standing there. Of course he didn't show it though.

"Hello Champion Shirona, who I am does not matter."

"Wait, you look familiar."

Ash used his aura to read the thoughts and emotions of the Champion, and found she mourning over him, and that she was pure in soul.

"Well Champion I have something to show you…"

**A/N: Well not my best to say that. I already have Ash's team and probably will not make changes. PM Me with Ideas as I will need them. Constructive criticism is always wanted. Do not flame as a guest. **

**BlackhawkTrue**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter. I felt like there was not enough detail in the last chapter. Also I will include a list of his Pokemon below**

**Pikachu**

**Sceptile (Did not betray)**

**Charizard (Did not betray)**

**Garchomp**

**Empoleon**

**Rhyperior (Shiny)**

**Lucario (Shiny, White Lucario like in Super Smash Bros)**

**Gardevoir (Shiny)**

**There will be one more Pokemon, but it will not be revealed yet. **

"Speech"

'Thought'

**'Aura Speech'**

**Disclaimer: BlaBlaBlaBla... I don't own anything**

**Cynthia P.O.V.**

"Ummmm who are you?" I asked polietly.

"Who I am does not matter" The stranger said.

This was really awkward for me so I just stood there. 'What's that blue light coming from under his hood?' I thought. Under the mans hood were two faint sky blue lights were his eyes should be. 'There so enchanting'. After a few tense minutes the lights went away.

"Well Champion, I have something to show you."

'What?' I thought

The stranger reached for his hood and pulled it down. What she saw shocked Cynthia. The man was very 'Gorgeous'. The man in question looked to be about 6 foot 3 inches, was very tanned, and had his unruly black hair with a few blue streaks in it pulled back into a pony tail. His eyes were an auburn brown that held lots pain and loss, but still had that twinkle of mischief and love for something. Overall this man was very good looking. He had the face of an Adonis. 'Ahhhhggg stop thinking like that Cynthia'. Cynthia didn't notice that she had been in deep thought for 5 minutes now.

*Snap*

*Snap*

"Whaa?"

"You spaced out on me Champion Shirona. So do you know who I am?" Asked the man.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Umm... Am I supposed to?" Asked Cynthia while blushing lightly

"I'm surprised you don't recognize a fellow Champion" Ash said

"You're a Champion?!". "From which region?" Cynthia yelled confusedly.

"Kanto" Ash said coolly, which now genuinely confused Cynthia because as far a she knew, Kanto didn't have a Champion.

"But Kanto doesn't have a Champion" questioned Cynthia. Was this guy just messing with her head? In response Ash pulled a hand out of his cloak and showed it to Cynthia. This surprised Cynthia yet again, and she was never really surprised. On his hand was a magnificent ring, one that almost mirrored the one Cynthia had on. Said ring was silver and had a big ruby in the center surrounded by a smaller Emerald, Opal, Pearl, Sapphire, and Diamond. Cynthia's ring was the same as Ash's except the Ruby and Diamond were switched. Ruby was Kanto. Emerald was Hoenn. Pearl was Johto. Diamond was Sinnoh. Sapphire was Unova. Opal was Kalos. Together they were the Champions Association. The Elite Four had a ring that had four equal sized gems on it, one that represented their types in a region. Cynthia's Elite Four each had a ring with a Light Green, Brown, Red, and Pink gems on it with each respective gem having an insignia of the type on it. Ash' Elite Four had a Pink, Purple, Maroon, and Black gems on it also with their respective insignias.

Cynthia was at a loss. 'How can this guy be a Champion? Kanto doesn't fucking have a Champion! HOW?!'

"I'm going to call Goodshaw to make sure you didn't steal that."

"Go right ahead. Tell him Red Satoshi told you."

**Cynthia's Phone **

Goodshaw

_Cynthia_

_Goodshaw I WANT ANSWERS!_

Woah Cynthia, calm down. Answers about what?

_You should know, The Kanto Champion you've been hiding!_

Oi! Who told you!

_Red Satoshi_

So you've meet the Kanto Champion? I was planning to showcase him in the Centuries Cup

_So he is the Kanto Champion. Thanks Goodshaw_

**Scene Change**

"So when did you become Champion Red?" asked Cynthia, who was genuinely interested

"One year ago on the dot" Red responded.

"So why haven't been at the Champions meetings?" Cynthia inquired

"I couldn't be around your beauty"

Cynthia was frozen in shock while sporting a big blush on her face. Red was the first one in quite a while to surprise her and make her blush at that. 'Did the Kanto Champion, a good looking on at that, call me beautiful?'. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hearty chuckle.

"Don't worry, I was just messing with you." Ash stated. To be honest Cynthia was a bit disappointed at this because Red was quite good looking. 'Wait. Did I just think that?'

"In truth I was training at Mount Silver with Lucario, sparring" Ash stated

"Which Pokemon did you have him spar with?" Cynthia asked trying to get and idea of this mans team. Ash let a hearty chuckle that was filled with pain wisdom and strength.

"No Pokemon has sparred with Lucario and won. Only one being has sparred with Lucario and won. They have sparred multiple times, but the outcome. Moltres has fought Lucario and lost." Ash proclaimed. 'Wait that sounds familiar. Thats it! It was on T.V.!

**Flashback**

"Cynthia come look at this!" yelled Diantha, Cynthia's best friend.

"Coming!" Cynthia yelled, beliving that Diantha was watching some bachelor show and wanted to show Cynthia some guy. Diantha had been bent on finding Cynthia a boyfriend ever since they meet at the 126th Champions meeting. Cynthia, as well as Diantha, were waiting a guy to sweep them off their feet. They wanted someone decent looking, someone that loved them for them, not for their status, money, or looks. They wanted someone who cared for anyone or anything. Little did they know that the man they desired was sparring against a white Lucario on Mount Silver, and winning.

On the screen was a wild Moltres wreaking havoc on the Orange Islands. Suddenly a white blur shot forth and tackled Moltres. The camera zoomed in and a white Lucario was fighting the Moltres and winning. This lasted for a few minutes before the Lucario won and a Garchomp came speeding out of nowhere before its rider picked up Moltres and zoomed away. Lucario caught a ride on Garchomp too.

Cynthia was stunned, a white Lucario just beat up a Legendary Pokemon without breaking a sweat. 'Did that just happen?' Cynthia thought. 'My Lucario couldn't even do that.'

Diantha was just as shocked. She caught a glimpse at the man and was now gushing over him. 'He was so handsome' she thought. She liked the man even more because he didn't catch the Moltres, he carried it away to safety. Needless to say this made the Headlines everywhere.

"Wow" They both muttered at the same time

**Flashback End**

"What thing has sparred with Lucario and won, if a Moltres can't beat Lucario, then who/what has?" Cynthia inquired. His Lucario sounded

"I have" Ash stated full of pride, just enough not to be arrogance, Ash hated arrogant people.

"What?! Lies! Prove it then!" Cynthia yelled, not for a minute believing that Red has bested his Lucario, who beat Moltres, in a sparring match."

"Stand back then" Red said in a commanding voice. Cynthia was stunned by his tone, but never the less backed up.

_I call upon the universe_

_Heed my call_

_I summon thy power_

_Draw upon it_

_The Aura is with me_

Red started glowing blue. Blue particles started coming from everywhere and being absorbed into Red. He was drawing on all his emotions. Anger at the betrayal. Disappointment at his ex-Pokemon. Grief for his mother. Confusion at his "Friends". Ashamed at himself for not being able to save his mother. All the emotions that consumed Red on a daily basis were the fuel to power him. The glow soon grew into blue flames of aura surrounding Red. The flames leaped and flickered ground was evaporating to the sheer power Red was surrounded with. Soon there was a crater that was 10x10 in a circle that had Red floating in the center with blue flames surrounding him. His hair flew everywhere in organized chaos. His hair began turning blue at the scalp and slowly started working its way up. Red's eyes snapped open and glowed blue and showed all his emotions that he was feeling right now. He flexed his muscles as his arms were at his sides and poked out a bit. This action doubled the size of the aura. Red, sensing the over whelming fear radiating off of the Sinnoh Champion, slowly powered down until he was completely still. (Think Super Saiyan Transformation). He then proceeded to let of a hearty chuckle.

"Aaahhh, that felt good to get out of my system." Ash stated happily.

Meanwhile, Cynthia was cowering in fear. She just saw the most amazing display of power. Ever. She respected Red on a whole new level now. She was pretty sure he could take one 5 Lucario and win. Since she knew that was Aura from reading ancient tablets.

Ash saw Cynthia cowering in fear and felt really bad.

"So, are you going to the Centuries Cup Cynthia?"

"Uhh...hhhh" Was all she could manage.

"Don't worry I only use that people I don't like" Red replied with a smile. The traitors crossed his mind for a second, but he ushered those thoughts away.

Cynthia soon regained her composure and replied "To answer your question, yes I am."

"Great can't wait to battle you." Ash said enthusiastically.

**A/N: This is awkward... Anyway *Claps* What you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? If so don't flame, you'll break my confidence *Whimper*. Ok Do you guys want to make the chapters longer and have less frequent updates? or keep em short but have lots of updates? Leave your answers in the reviews. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Looking for some help to on battles. I'll usually leave the outlines of the battle in the description. PM me the battle and I might put it in and Mention you.**

**Also do you want Diantha to be in this story too? Change it from AshxCynthia to AshxCynthiaxDiantha. There are no Diantha stories and there should be. Leave your answers in the reviews  
><strong>

**-BlackhawkTrue**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well looks like most of you guys support AshxCynthiaxDiantha. For the one person, "Fan", who doesn't support it, I would like a reason why. You just said that it ruins Rayshipping. Tell me why, not just " IT RUINS RAYSHIPPING!". Also, like I said before If anyone is willing to help write battles, PM me and we can collaborate. You will be mentioned in the story if you're up for it.**

**Mark- One, Moltres isn't the Pokemon. Two, I have a pretty good idea of how Cynthia will find out. Also the Elite Four Rings will be big clues to who's in Ash's Elite Four.**

**Also for those of you who are yelling at me to keep the story Rayshipping or AshxCynthiaxDiantha, if you read my Bio, I don't like the usual Shippings at all, the only one I could maybe stand is PearlShipping, but only if it's a good story.**

**Also, I don't own Pokemon obviously, and if you want your ideas in the fic, PM me please. I'm gonna try to make the Chapters about 3k-5k Chapters, when I can. I'm going to write in more detail, because looking over my last two Chapters, they were crap. So yea...**

**On With the Fic!**

**Time Skip; Centuries Cup**

A hooded man walked into a crowded town center. Not many people, or Pokemon for that matter, noticed him. He shifted his slightly to get a view of the whole place. The fountain at the center was extremely extravagant an had a Gyarados spouting water everywhere. Stands with venders selling anything they could find, lined the streets. An air blimp was flying over overhead with the word 'Welcome to the Centuries Cup' plastered across it. Street lamps had banners that had the words 'Centuries Cup', while others had pictures of the Elite Four and their respective Champions. The Kanto banner had just been put up and murmurs of surprise rippled through out the crowd. The Kanto banner had pictures of the Elite Four, Sabrina, Koga, Maylene, and Karen. This was not what was surprising. The Champions picture was a grey silhouette that had, in gold words, 'To be announced at the Ceremonies' written across the silhouette. The man chuckled at the banner. 'It's always like Goodshaw to have the public waiting in anticipation'. Overall it had a pretty jovial atmosphere.

The man himself, as you may have guessed, was Red Satoshi, formerly Ash Ketchum. He was dressed in a simple grey cloak that had an insignia over Red's heart. Only a select few would recognize the insignia. Said insignia was a patch in the shape of a stereotypical police badge. It had a heart in the center that was surrounded a blue glow and layered over the heart was an open book, also surrounded by a blue glow. The book was placed lower so one could see about half of the heart. Below the book were two crossed swords, once again, surrounded by a blue glow, but this time the glow resembled more of a fire. Other than the cloak the man had a standard traveling bag and black shoes. Underneath the cloak was a belt holding eight Pokeballs, a Champions limit. Red was wearing a skin tight black Under Armor shirt that highlighted his toned muscles from years of physical training. He also had black slacks on. This was in the cloak ever revealed his body, there would be nothing to see. Said cloak also covered this mans face entirely, leaving and mysterious and strong air around him. Needless to say, you don't want to make him angry.

He walked silently through the crowd, who wasn't even sparing him a glance. He was making his way through the maze of endless people and vendors. A few minutes later , he got where he was going, the Pokemon Center, heaven for injured Pokemon and a dark haired breeder alike. "Hello, do you need to register for the tournament?" asked a pink haired nurse, not even looking up her paperwork. Ash thought for a second, then replied in a husky voice "No thank you, I would just like to rent a room." The voice startled Nurse joy and eventually let her look up at the voices owner. She was blushing, abet barely, when she heard the voice. "O...ook, that'll be..ee 50 Poke please" she squeaked out between the blush. The blushing nurse, something a dark haired breeder would like to see, finally got control of herself. That progress was all whisked away when their hands accidentally touched when exchanging the money.

"Here are your keys sir". Nurse Joy dropped the keys in his hand before running in the back claiming there was an injured Growthie in the back she had to check up on. Red stood there chuckling to himself for a while because it had seemed his affect on the opposite sex had only grown in his time away, Nurse Joy hadn't even seen his face and she was blushing. Red eventually shook himself from his train of thought to go to his room and get some rest for the long day ahead.

**Time Skip; Champions Meeting Room.**

There was a lot of commotion regarding the new Champion that no one had even heard of. Elite four and Champions alike were trying to figure out who the new Champion was. Needless to say everyone was stumped except a certain blonde Champion that was trying very hard not to let anything slip, which was very hard considering everyone around you was talking about this man.

There was a small creak at the door that abruptly stopped all the conversation in the room. President Goodshaw stepped into the room accompanied by a hooded figure that had an air of mystery and strength around them. Everyone's eyes fell on the hooded figure who was ushered to a stage with in the gigantic ballroom. "Well everyone, today we have a new member, Red Satoshi, Champion of Kanto". "But, I don't remember him challenging us!" shouted Karen. "What makes him Champion?!". "Simple" stated Goodshaw. "He took the Champions Challenge". Everyone gasped, you see, Cynthia was the only Champion in history to claim the Champions Title through the Champions Challenge. The Champions Challenge was brutal, you faced two Champions, of your choice, on a 2v1 battle. It was insanely hard, and Cynthia only came out with a draw, making her Champion. Furthermore, the Champions Challenge was only open when there was an open seat in the Champions position, like in Kanto, who hasn't had a proper Champion in 15 years.

When everyone awoke from their stupor, Lance and Wallace admitted to fighting him, and losing 6-3, but they never knew his name. Everyone was astonished yet again, Red had taken out 6 Champion level Pokemon with only 3 of his own? Karen then asked the question that was on all of the Kanto Elite Four's minds. "Who did he pick as his Elite Four", honestly she was fearing for her job along with all the other Elite Four, Maylene, Koga, and Sabrina. "You are lucky in that aspect, Karen, Red decided that you can all stay" All the Elite 4 let out a breath of relief.

"I think they should know Goodshaw" Red finally spoke up. Goodshaw looked at him quizzically, before backing away and letting him take the stage. "The truth is" Red started, pulling down his hood, "My name is not really Red.". Everyone gasped. "I have know all of you on a personal level before I became Champion" There was only one person that knew all of the Elite Four and Champions personally. _Ash._ Everyone was thinking the same thing and some of the female members even blushed when they heard his name, especially a certain blonde.

Everyone was shocked out of their, well shock, by a yellow and black blur speeding in front of everyone, jumping on the stage, and tacking Ash forcing him to the ground. "Ash, I thought I lost you" Cynthia managed to blubber out trough a tidal wave of tears. To calm Cynthia down, Ash did the only thing he knew how to do, he stroked he hair and said in a husky voice "I'm here now and that's what matters". He then helped her up and whispered to her "We have to save the reunion for later, were at a meeting". The combined force of remembering where she was and Ash's voice made her blush heavily, though it was mostly the latter's doing. She stood up sporting a heavy blush and receiving looks of jealousy form the females, mostly a certain Kalos Champion. "Cynthia, you really have to get over this crush of yours, one way or another" Flint shouted in a suggestive voice. This made Cynthia blush even more, and Ash sensing this , came to her rescue.

"Ok moving on, I am only known as Ash when we are in private, in public I am Red" Ash informed in a commanding voice. No one dared question him, even Goodshaw. Ash a bit weary of the silence looked, at his watch "Should we get ready for the ceremony?" Everyone hearing him perfectly, went to their dressing rooms, wanting to get away from the awkward situation. The only two that stayed behind were Cynthia and Diantha. "Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" Ash asked politely. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" They both screamed in unison. This went on for 45 more minutes before they came to the question "Why did you leave?". Ash was uncomfortable about the subject, but told them anyways. After hearing his story they both swore not to tell anyone else. "That's horrible Ash" Diantha comforted, while Cynthia had the opposite reaction. "THEY ARE SO DEAD WHEN I SEE THEM!". "Cynthia no" Ash said in a calming tone. "This is my quarrel and my quarrel alone". "But.." Cynthia started, but never got to finish when Ash interrupted her, "Cynthia no" Ash said, this time a bit more forceful.

Cynthia hung her head in shame believing that she had angered Ash. Ash, realizing this, stroked her hair making her shudder in pleasure. Diantha, wanting attention from the handsome Champion too, looked at him with the biggest puppy eyes while she let her hair down. Her hair was shoulder length when it wasn't in a bun. Ash saw this too and proceeded to stroke both girls hair for rest of the remaining 15 minutes.

After a while both girls passed out leaning on Ash with one last thought, 'This feels so right'. Ash was wedged between the two girls with his arms paralyzed by his sides. One by one everyone piled into the room receiving a pleading look of help from Ash. After plenty of photos taken, Flint woke both of the girls by tossing out his Infernape, then recalling it. Both girls startled awake and glared for the person that woke then from their blissful slumber. "How *Yawn* were we out for?" Diantha asked after calming down. "Long enough for everyone to get a picture" Ash responded with an indignant tone. When both girls heard this they hung there heads trying, unsuccessfully, to hid their blush.

This time it was Goodshaw that came to their rescue. "Well, it is time for the opening ceremonies" Goodshaw said to get everyone's attention. Minutes later everyone was lined up ready for the ceremonies.

**Scene Change; Stadium**

"Here they are folks! The strongest of the strong, each representing their nations! First up we have the Champion of Kalos and her Elite Four, DIANTHA!". Diantha walked on to the main stage behind her Elite Four receiving cheers and a few marriage proposals. "Next up we have the Champion of Unova, ALDER!". Alder walked on the stage in the same fashion as Diantha while waving to the crowd. They took their positions next to the Kalos representatives. " After that, we have the beauty of a Champion from Sinnoh, CYNTHIA!". Cynthia walked on totally oblivious to the cat calls and marriage proposals being thrown at her. "Next we have the stone cold Champion of Hoenn, STEVEN!". Steven walked on and took his place next to Cynthia. "Next we have the Dragon Champion of Johto, LANCE!". Lance walked on with his Elite Four and quickly found his spot. "Last but not least, we have the New Champion from Kanto!" Only the Elite Four of Kanto walked on confusing everyone, including the representatives.

A group of Garchomp pilots flew overhead with the lead Garchomp being 11 feet while the rest were 8 feet. They performed loops and dives everywhere putting on a grand display of control and power.

"I think it's time we introduce our new Champion, do you?" Goodshaw yelled to the crowd right as the Garchomps were finishing. The crowd cheered twice as loud, especially people from Kanto. "Get down here then!" Goodshaw yelled to seemingly nowhere. Suddenly the lead Garchomp did a back flip and spiraled towards the ground. Just as the rider and the Garchomp were about the ground, the Garchomp did a front flip and landed with a powerful _Thud. _The rider pulled down his hood revealing a handsome face, making females of the audiences scream and shout, which, in turn, made two Champions very jealous.

"Here we have the New Kanto Champion, RED SATOSHI!"

**A/N: There you go. Not a Cliffhanger, because I hate those, but a good place to finish. Also please PM If you can help with that**

**-BlackhawkTrue**


	4. Character Overview

**A/N: This isn't a chapter, sorry. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I HAVE METAPHORICAL KIDS! Anyways *cough* this is a character overview of the three main characters, Ash, Cynthia, and Diantha.**

**Name: Ash Ketchum/Red Satoshi**

**Sex: Male**

**Birth Date: August 14 1998**

**Birth Place: Pallet Town, Kanto**

**Age: 19**

**Hair Color: Midnight Black**

**Eye Color: Auburn Brown**

**Pokemon/Gender/Type**

**Pikachu; M, Electric**

**Sceptile; M, Grass**

**Charizard; M, Fire/Flying**

**Garchomp; M, Dragon/Ground**

**Empoleon; F, Water/Steel**

**Rhyperior; M, Ground/Rock**

**Lucario; M, Fighting/Steel**

**Gardevoir; F, Psychic/Fairy**

**Name: Cynthia Shirona**

**Sex: Female**

**Birth Date: January 4 1996**

**Birth Place: Celestic Town, Sinnoh**

**Age: 21**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Moonlight Silver**

**Pokemon/Gender/Type**

**Garchomp; F, Dragon/Ground**

**Lucario; M, Fighting/Steel**

**Milotic; F, Water**

**Gastrodon; F, Water/Ground**

**Roserade; F, Grass/Poison**

**Spiritomb; F, Ghost/Dark**

**Name: Diantha Carnet**

**Sex: Female**

**Birth Date: September 19 1995**

**Birth Place: Lumiose City, Kalos**

**Age: 22**

**Hair Color: Chocolate Brown**

**Eye Color: Sky Blue**

**Pokemon/Gender/Type**

**Gardevoir; F, Psychic/Fairy**

**Goodra; F, Dragon**

**Gourgeist; F, Ghost/Grass**

**Aurorus; M, Rock/Ice**

**Tyrantrum; M, Rock/Dragon**

**Hawlucha; F, Fighting/Flying**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To be honest, I'm losing a little steam on this story. I struggling a bit to come up with original ideas. It would be helpful if anyone would like to PM me their own ideas. Also, this story is a lot more taxing than I originally thought. So, I will not be daily updates, sorry. I will be doing updates whenever I can. Thanks for understanding.**

**Also, I kinda decided a theme song. Fallout Boy- Centuries. Fits the title perfectly, doesn't it?**

**Main Stadium**

Max Maple, up coming trainer, was going major fanboy mode because of the new Kanto Champion. "Did you see his Garchomp? It was huge!". "He is so awesome, I wanna be like him!". "How do think he got so good?!". "When did he become Champion?". Max was not brightest when it came to people skills. He had changed a lot after the betrayal. He was a decent looking 5 foot 5 boy who still wore glasses. He had green hair and lively blue eyes that hid unyielding mischief.

"MAX, SHUT UP!" Gary hollered, tired of the shrieking coming from the boy. Gary was now a good 6 foot and still had his trademark gravity defying hair. He had brown hair with a few blonde highlights and brown eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to the fact that he had been forced to take Misty, his girlfriend, shopping.

Misty was the same as she was while traveling with Ash,but had some common sense to cover up (She always looked a little too revealing to me in the anime). Everyone else was the same too, May, Drew, Paul, and Dawn. The only thing was that they were all dating, May and Drew, and Dawn and Paul.

The only one who was different was Brock. He still hadn't obtained a girlfriend and was getting more perverted by the minute. He would go up to girls and grab anything he could, ass, thighs, boobs, anything. He was currently eying up two Champions with lust filled eyes.

**Scene Change; Main Stage**

"So Red, anything to say to your fans?" Asked Goodshaw polietly, surveying the crowd.

"Actually yes." Ash turned to the crowd. "Kanto has not had a Champion for 15 years. I took the Champions challenge last year against Lance and Wallace." The crowd gasped. "I will not tell you the official out come, that is for those two to tell you" Ash stated while jerking his thumb in the two Champions direction. "I will do my absolute best to lead Kanto to victory not only in this Tournament, but in the world. You have suffered being without a Champion for too many years now. With your support I will lead Kanto into a Golden Age!" The crowed went wild with cheers and on some proposals.

"Without any further ado, let the Centuries Cup begin!" Goodshaw exclaimed with cannons of confetti going off in the background.

**Scene Change; Champions Meeting Room**

Everyone filed one-by-one into the room, still decorated lavishly. Everyone began conversing about a whole range of subjects, ranging from pancakes, to the most popular, Red. Red himself was sitting in a corner surrounded by his thoughts.

'Ok, so introduced myself to everyone today. I'd say it went pretty well, everyone from Kanto seemed to accept me as the Champion. I'll probably be recognized everywhere now. Ugh, the reporters are going to be annoying along with the fangirls. I'm pretty sure I heard at least 20 proposals today at the stadium. I'll ask Cynthia and Diantha how to deal with all the attention when I get a chance to talk to them. I mean, they probably have over 100 proposals a day because of their, beauty, looks, money, and status. I'll probably ask them to go out for dinner so we can talk about how to deal with the stress of popularity. They really seem like they could my first good friends in a while. They are nice people and take care of their Pokemon well. Not to mention they seemed to have taking a liking to me, the slept on my shoulders. Honestly I wouldn't have minded, if it wasn't for everyone else taking pictures.' Red was broken form his thoughts by two women tapping him on the shoulders.

"Ash, what are you thinking about? You didn't even see us walk up, which reminds me, here is your key."Cynthia said while handing Ash a fancy looking room key.

"Whats this for?" Ash inquired. He already had a room at the Pokemon Center, so why would he need this?

"That's your key for your room in the Champions suite silly" Responded Diantha with a giggle.

"Champions suite?!" Ash questioned, surprised.

"The Champions Suite is a hotel complete with a spa, pool, game room, and so much more. It has it's own personal Poke Mart and Poke Center with highly trained Nurse Joys. It has top notch security manned by Officer Jenny Elites with Infernapes. All the Elite 4 and Champions stay there, free of charge, and only they get to stay there. Each member is allowed to bring one person or human like pokemon." Cytnhia informed the calm Champion.

"Well then, I might have to get rid of my room at the Pokemon Center" Ash nervously laughed while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Both Champions looked at him like he was stupid for a second before bursting out laughing. They continued laughing at Ash's misfortune for a minute be fore Ash broke the silence.

"Anyways, I wondering if you too want to come with me to Le Delcatty so we can and you two can give me tips on how to popularity. The two girls zoned out after the words "Le Delcatty". They both stood there stupefied because their crush, just asked them out. "YES!" They both exclaimed with passion. They then hugged him from both sides and squished their features in his face, oblivious to the looks they got from everyone else.

Ash eventually realized they weren't aware of their surroundings and promptly cleared his throat and startled the two girls out of their thoughts. They stumbled back and fell on their posteriors in a state of shock.

"What were we doing?" Cynthia asked bewildered.

"You and Diantha were pressing your features on him!" Flint shouted from across the room, now that all eyes were on them. Cynthia and Diantha remembered what they were doing and turned as red as a tomato. As their minds registered what happened and what happened before, they remembered Ash saying something after he asked, but they couldn't remember for their lives.

"So Ash, what were saying after you asked us?" Cynthia inquired, hoping it wasn't something along the lines of 'what are you doing you slut?'.

"I was asking you if you help me deal with popularity, it's not my strong point" Ash was surprised that they didn't remember.

"Ok, so it's not a date?" Diantha asked, dissapionted.

"You can think of it like that if you want" Ash responded, not realizing that he had asked the two most beautiful women in the decade out to dinner. To be honest, Ash hadn't even realized the asked two women out. Some of the denseness was still there after all the years. Needless to say, both girls were giddy like a schoolgirl on the inside. The just got asked out by probably best guy a girl could ask for, to dinner. True, it was mostly to help him with popularity, but it was still a date!

"So when are going out?" Asked Cynthia

"Probably in 2 days because that's when the preliminaries are. Champions and Elite 4 don't have to participate in the prelims right?" Ash was confused on how the actual tournament would be set up. "So how is the tournament set up?"

"Well there are three rounds of preliminaries with group stages with in the preliminaries. Each group consists of 4 people and everyone battles each other once. The top 2 people move on the the top 108. So there are 54 groups. Then the 20 Champions and Elite 4 come in to make it 128. Then rounds 128 through 32 are 3 on 3 battles. Then rounds 16 and 4 are 4 on 4 and the semifinals and finals are 6 on 6" responded Diantha, sounding like she had done research on the battles.

"Well then, I need to train, I'll call you two when I'm coming to pick you up." and with that Ash left in a blink of an eye.

"So, you finally gonna get over your crush Cynthia? You might have competition" Flint asked while walking over to Cynthia and jerking his thumb towards Diantha. He was going to bug her about what she said here for ages.

"We might just share him" Cynthia responded, without looking away from where Ash had gone. This shocked Flint to his core. The Cynthia Shirona was willing to share a boy, and with a girl of her beauty too.

Flint had only one thought at the time, 'Lucky bastard'

**A/N: Sorry this chapter didn't come out as quick, I'm working on a new story called The Aura of Life. Sorry if that's a title of another story. The first chapter should come out the same day this is released.**

**So you guys know what to do, Tell what to do more of, Tell me what I did wrong, Review, Send me your ideas.**

**-BlackhawkTrue**

**(For those of you wondering about my name, I'm from Chicago, It makes sense)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys another A/N. But this one is important. I am not doing A Centuries Redemption anymore. There isn't enough material to me to create a good plot that you guys will like. So I am sorry, but I don't have any drive for it. Anyone can have the rights to the story after this is posted. You can create your own stories, I don't care. You don't even have to give credit.**

**This isn't because of the pairing, believe me, RayShipping is my favorite. Sorry again.**

**Once again, I'm sorry guys. I'll still be posting on The Aura of Life.**

**-BlackhakTrue**


End file.
